Unexpected
by Pruhun
Summary: After Spain colonized Most of the Latin American countries , the one he's paid the most attention to was New Spain ( Mexico ) , since the first time he set his eyes on her he felt something , but .. What ? ( Told at first in drabbles but later in chapters )
1. Chapter 1

Spain gazed at the marvelous land before him. " Yes" he called out towards his men . " This land will be mine , this land will become one of my colonies " . He turned to face the general of his troops ,Hernan Cortes . " Hernan we will set out first thing in the morning to locate the Aztec empire , so prepare your troops " , " Si senore " hernan called out .

" Meanwhile we will camp near the ship , incase the natives attack " . He turned to his men and said " These savages are unpredictable ,so be prepared , they will do anything to take us out of their empire . " BUT WILL WE RUN AWAY ?! " . " NO " his troops shouted Back . " Good " Spain said as he turned to go to his tent with a sly smile on his face .

*unkown POV *

She watched as he walked back towards his tent with that sly smile on his face. " So he's planning to invade my land and take my daughter away from me " she thought to her self . " Well he's got another thing coming towards him " she said as she slipped away in the shadows .


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hernan had his troops prepared just as Spain had ordered , ready to go find the Aztec empire. Spain himself had just got out of his tent with full armor on , looking as happy as if he had just found a bucket of gold and jewles in his tent . Everyone knew what he was really smiling about . He was about to set out to conqure him self a whole new colony . Which maaaay have gold but still !

Spain had reached hernan's troops , " are we ready to set out?" he asked. " Si señor ,we are ready to leave when you are " he stated back. " Good" he turned to his troops , " we will return in 4 weeks topsm, but if we are not , then it's either were died " the troops suddenly got stiff " or we found the Aztec empire". spin finished saying as he got on his horse and going into to the vast jungle with Hernan and his troops behind him .

~~~~~~** 1 hour later ~~~~~~~~~**

As they were traveling further and further into the jungle they were facing all kinds of hardships there like , wild animals starting to jump on them , thorns, and worst of all ... they found out they were lost . " Ummm señore do you know where we are at " one of the troop members called out, "of course we do " Hernan said " were at , at ... Um señore Spain do you know were we are at ?" hernan asked . " Of course not " spain said , Hernan and all his troops sweat dropped at this , " Then how do you know were we are going sir ? " , " O Im just following my instincs " Spain said back .

Now they were starting to worry last time the followed Spain instincs was when the were setting out to conqure peru at the Andes , and the same predicament happened they were lost , and spain was following his instics . Which lend all of them to get lost in the the forest , nearly fall of a cliff ,plumet to there deaths , and somehow get lost in a snow storm untill they saw a random villagerwhich took them to his home town which so happened to be in peru ,the inca territory. And spain had said in the end " see I told you we would have found it.

So in the end yes they conqured that land , but the nearly died TWICE , so right now they were all just ... terrified of what Spain's instics would bring for them .

They kept on traveling like that for a few more hours , untill Spain suddenly stoped . " Quit , I hear something " , they all became quit . Spain had gotten off his hourse , " look he said " pulling down some branches of a tree that was in there way , and there smack infront of them was the great Aztec empire . Which ment one thing ... Spains instects didn't get them killed !


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter of unexpected , so enjoy

Hey - Talking

**Hey - flashbacks**

_Hey - Thoughts_

**_There smack infront of them was the Aztec empire , which ment one thing ... spain's instics didn't kill them !_**

_A villiager was seen running towards the temple in which resided the aztec empire , with an urgent expression on his face as he ran and ran . Once he arrived in the temple , he went searching for her , he finally found her in the balcony overlooking her own empire._

_" Mistress Aztec , mistress Aztect " He ran in disturbing the peacefull view that Aztect was having ._

_" what is it " responded Aztec_

_" The villiagers have spotted strange men in the jungle near the fields , the villiages there are scared because these men look nothing like anyone they have ever seen , with strange clothing and with POTS on there heads!"_

" _Seems like they've finally come_ **" **Aztec thought

**"** Bring them here , we will have a celeration for there arrivel"

**" **Mistress Aztec ,are you sure ? the villager asked , looking at her as though she grew another head.

" Yes , Im sure now tell the villagers about this and prepare everything and stop looking at me like that.

" Ahh , yes Mistress " the villiager said hurring to get up , to tell everyone.

" Wait " The Aztec empire suddenly said stopping the man in his tracks,

" Yes , " the villager responded

"Have you by any chance seen my daughter ?


End file.
